Una Decision
by Gaby del Rey
Summary: Sesshomaru se debate entre tomar una decision. Aceptar sus sentiemientos o dejarlos en el olvido.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer One-Shot sobre los personajes de Inuyasha, en esta oportunidad sera sobre Sesshomaru Y Rin, espero que les guste.

* * *

Una Decisión

Habían pasado muchas lunas desde la última vez que Sesshomaru había estado en la aldea donde se encontraba Rin. Esa pequeña niña que cuido de el sin esperar nada a cambio.

Emprendio su camino hacia aquella aldea con una desicion, que aun, no estaba del todo seguro en llevar acabo. Desde lejos visualizo la cabaña donde vivia su pequeña Rin, bueno ya no tan pequeña.

-Anciana Kaede. Donde se encuentra Rin?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a la anciana, la cual está haciendo unas medicinas con unas plantas.

-Sesshomaru, que milagro usted por acá. La niña Rin fue a las aguas termales, pero no demora en llegar- Le anuncio la anciana.

Sesshomaru, dio media vuelta y como una bola de luz desapareció sin decir nada más. Al llegar a las aguas termales, vio cerca de una roca las prendas de Rin, dudo en acercarse pues su idea no era verla desnuda, no sabía que efecto podía tener en el, aunque él es un ser seguro de sí mismo no estaba al cien por ciento seguro de sus verdaderos sentimientos ante Rin. Ultimamente había pensado mucho en esa frágil y delicada humana.

Con su oído super desarrollado podía sentir la respiración de Rin, el vaivén del agua que chocaba con su piel. Con su olfato podía percibir que el olor de Rin, era mucho más fuerte y más atrayente. Anterior mente era un olor dulzón, pero, ahora que era toda una mujer, su olor había cambiado era mucho más fuerte, era muy atrayante para el.

Se acerco un poco más, solo lo suficiente para poder ver a Rin, pero haciendo todo lo posible porque ella no notara su presencia. La vio, estaba de espaldas y estaba sumergida de la cintura para abajo, su cabello larguísimo y negro como la noche le llegaba hasta la cintura, en un movimiento inocente ella tomo su cabello pasandolo hacia adelanto de esta manera su espalda quedaba totalmente al descubierto. Rin se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la roca para salir del agua, en ese preciso momento sintió una ráfaga de aire que hizo que su piel se erizara, no había sido desagradable, no, al contrario, su mente materializo la imagen de Sesshomaru-sama en su cabeza, negó y sonrió, porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía Y daría cualquier cosa por verlo una vez más.

Sesshomaru no puedo evitar ver el cuerpo desnudo de Rin, no era la primera humana o Yokai que veía desnuda pero al ser Rin era totalmente diferente, ella emanaba una inocencia tan angelical que en ese mismo instante lo hizo ducar y de esta manera desapareciera del lugar, no queria cometer una locura.

En su cabeza había una guerra de decisiones, antes de venir a en busca de Rin, había batallado en decidirse, ya que no estaba seguro si hacia lo correcto, pero al verla siendo tan humana, volvió a dudar. No sabía si sería correcto confesarlo lo que tenía pensado para los dos...

...

Rin se puso el Kimono que le había regalado el amo Sesshomaru, era una de sus pertenecias más preciadas. Camino de vuelta a la aldea, mientras recogía unas hermosas flores para regalárselas a Kagome y Sango, También recogió algunos frutos que habían en el camino para las gemelas de Miroku.

Al llegar a la Aldea, la Sra. Kaede estaba sentada en la entrada de la cabaña.

-Ya volví, Anciana Kaede, traje estas flores y frutos para Kagome y Sango- anuncio la joven

-maravilloso Rin-dijo la anciana sonriendo- Sesshomaru estuvo aquí y pregunto por ti, no lo viste?- pregunto la anciana mientras tomaba las flores.

Rin palideció un poco, al pensar que desde hace muchas lunas por fin el amo Sesshomaru regresaba a verla, pero ella no estaba. En repuesto solo bajo la cabeza y negó.

-No estés triste, tal vez regrese en menos de lo que esperas- dijo para consolarla.

Rin se dirigio nuevamente al bosque, se sentía muy triste. Lo que mas anhelaba era volver a verlo, aunque él le había dicho que si lo necesitaba que solo dijera su nombre, pero no creía que sería buena idea solo llamarlo para decirle que estaba triste.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando era niña y camina junto a el Amo Sesshomaru, Jaken y Ah-Uh, fueron muy buenos momentos. Momentos que siempre iba a estar en su corazón. Una traicionera lagrima bajo por su mejilla, el nudo de su garganta fue insoportable tanto así que no pudo evitarlo y rompió en llanto.

Sesshomaru, no se aparto del todo de la aldea. Aunque su mente queria irse, pero algo que casi nunca tomaba en cuenta, su corazón, no le permitía marcharse. Respiro hondo y trato con su olfato localizar a Rin, pero su olor estaba mezclado con el de sus lagrimas, lo cual lo preocupo. Seria que Rin se encontraba herida, desecho esa idea de inmediato pues no había percibido olor a sangre. Emprendió su camino hacia donde su olfato lo guiaba.

Se materializo detrás de donde se encontraba Rin, ella estaba sentada en una roca, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

-Porque lloras? Rin-dijo colocándose en frente de ella, Rin se paralizo cuando escucho su voz, su cabeza no se movía, no queria pensar que era un sueño, que era producto de sus ganas de tenerlo enfrente, su llanto se agudizo mas y negaba con la cabeza. Sesshomaru se agacho para estar a su altura y a su vez coloco su mano sobre su cabeza.

Rin alzo la cabeza y sonrió, no lo dudo ni un instante y se arrojo a los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru. Se sentía feliz, su pecho desprendía un calor que la comenzó a adormecer, se sentía segura.

El Yokai se sorprendió ante la reacción de la humana, lo dudo un poco pero al final lo comprendío, el también se sentía feliz de volver a estar con ella, de sentir su calidez, de sentir que era una simple humana que necesitaba todo de él. De su protección, de su amor, se sorprendió cuando esa palabra se formo en su mente.

Ya no había duda, el había tomado su decisión, estar con Rin todo el tiempo mientras ella estuviera con vida, para amarla y protegerla.

* * *

Que tal les parecio. Saludos besos


	2. Chapter 2

Porque dos personitas me pidieron la declaración de Sesshomaru... Para ustedes.

* * *

 _Frio era el corazón de él, pero la calidez de un alma que renació lo envolverá para calentar ese tempano de hielo en forma de corazón._

El viento frio y húmedo los envolvía a ambos. Las lagrimas de Rin inundaba sus grandes ojos, las fosas nasales del Yokai atraparon en su interior ese peculiar aroma a salado y agua fresca. La miro y al ver su rostro lleno de dolor no pudo mas...

-Rin, lamento muchísimo que esas lagrimas que derraman tus ojos sean por mi culpa. Soy un Yokai y siempre he sido arrogante y seguro de mi mismo, pero al sentir que afloraban nuevos sentimientos en mi interior me han hecho dudar de lo que en realidad queria. Sé que sientes un gran aprecio hacia mí el cual no deberías de sentir, pero mi mas gran duda aparte de los sentimientos que me atormente es saber qué clase de sentimiento sientes hacia mí. Amor, estoy seguro que sentientes amor hacia mí, pero, que clase de amor? Amor de una hija, amor de una amiga o amor de... amor, de amar, de que me entregues todo de ti, tu inocencia, tus sonrisas... Dime Rin que clases de amor te hago sentir? -pregunto sin dejar de mirar fijamente su hermoso rostro.

-Amo Sesshomaru yo... yo- comenzó a balbucear, no sabía cómo decir lo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No balbuceas Rin, ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer. Solo una frase tuya puede causarme alegría o resignación.- Dijo esperanzado en que la humana tomara la mejor decisión para los dos.

-Yo quisiera entregarle todo de mi- dijo mientras un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas- todo lo que usted quiera. Quiero ir a donde usted vaya. Lo amo, lo amo mucho.-

Sesshomaru la soltó y se levanto, camino hacia el árbol mas cercano, _esto es irreal_ , pensó... Dio media vuelta y vio a Rin aun sentada en el suelo, vio como su labio inferior temblaba. O _h no, no llores..._ dijo en su mente. Corrió nuevamente a su lado y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar. Rin se incorporo con su ayuda, lo miro pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Y pensar que muchas veces había soñado con esos mismos ojos.

-Nunca he sido bueno hablando de lo que siento, es muy difícil para mi esta situación, disculpa mi poco tacto hacia ti Rin- Sin pensarlo mucho el Yokai abrazo a Rin, la estrecho fuertemente, quería tenerla cerca. Aspiro el olor de su cabello, el olor de su cuello y deposito un pequeño beso en este, al sentir la sensación de sus labios con la piel de Rin, broto desde lo mas profundo de su pecho un rugido animal el cual estremeció a la humana.

-Señor Sesshomaru... que siente usted por mi?-tomo valor para hacerla la pregunta

-Yo quiero estar por siempre contigo Rin, y aunque no lo había querido reconocer... te amo y no quiero separarme mas nunca de tu lado.

Rin incrédula ante la confesión de su amo no pudo contenerse mas y sonrió de oreja a oreja. La felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo, sentía que podía volar y alcanzar la luna sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sesshomaru tomo el mentón de Rin para que esta levantara un poco mas su cara, miro sus labio y su bestia interior se manifestó, sus colmillos se volvieron mucho mas grandes... _No te quiero asustar Rin, pero este soy yo-Pensó._ Miro nuevamente el rostro de la humana y vio que Rin no se había asustado, ella estaba sonrojada, el no entendía el porque, sus colmillos eran un poco intimidantes así que no entendía su reacción.

Sesshomaru se controlo,, necesitaba controlarse por el bien de Rin, en ese preciso instante hizo algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo, una medio sonrisa se formo en sus labios al darse cuenta que Rin estaba sonrojada y que su respiración había cambiado, la pasión recorría por todo su cuerpo y el era capaz de olerla, de oler la excitación en su quería Rin.

Rin no dejaba de mirar la boca de su amo, había un impulso que la hacia querer poner su boca sobra la de el, se sonrojo al pensar en ello.

El Yokai lo quiso intentar nuevamente, acaricio el cabello de la humana y sin pensarlo junto sus labios con los de ella, era un beso inocente al principio pero a medida que sentía mucho mas la cercanía de Rin el beso se intensifico, sus manos bajaron a la espalda de Rin y apretó con delicadeza los costado de ella, haciendo que Rin gimiera en su boca. El Yokai no pudo resistirse más y abrió aun mas su boca, metió su lengua en la boca de la dueña de su corazón, mordió su labio. Pero se detuvo al sentir el olor y el sabor de la sangre, _Maldición_ dijo en su mente.

-Lo siento Rin- dijo mientas se separaba de ella

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada-dijo para no hacerlo sentir mal.

El sabia que sus instintos eran muchos mas primitivos que los de cualquier humano pues el era un demonio. Trato de pensar en otra cosa, quería tratar de que su mente no siguiera nublada pensando en todo aquello que quería hacer con Rin...

-Vayamos a la aldea Rin es hora de que tomes tus cosas...- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos- Es hora de que volvamos a estar _juntos._..

Sesshomaru emprendió rumbo a la aldea, feliz de saber que su decisión era la correcta, tanto para el como para Rin. Había muchas cosas que manejar puesto que él era un Yokai y ella una humana.

Fin

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Twitter: gabydelrey16

por si quieren hablar conmigo.


End file.
